Infinite Time Sung Jong
by shinnosuke97
Summary: Eun Ji merupakan Puteri Ais sekolah yang selalunya tidak menunjukkan reaksi pada segala yang berlaku disekelilingnya. Manakala Sung Jong merupakan Putera Kayangan sekolah yang merupakan ahli Infinite. Apa akan jadi apabila Puteri Ais bertemu dengan Putera Kayangan?


**~ INFINITE TIME ~**

 **_LOVE IS DIFFICULT_**

Watak utama :

Lee Ji Eun Lee Sung Jong

Lakonan Lakonan

IU Sung Jong (INFINITE)

Ji Eun memandang ke luar tingkap memerhatikan seseorang yang leka bermain bola sepak bersama teman-temannya. Apa bagus sangat pasal budak lelaki tu? Muka dahlah macam perempuan je.

"Comelkan dia tu? Nama dia Lee Sung Jong". Ha Ni mendekati Ji Eun. Ji Eun memandang Ha Ni.

"Aku sebenarnya tak fahamlah kenapa pelajar perempuan tergila-gilakan dia. Dia tu macam perempuan. Bukanlah gaya dia macam perempuan, tetapi rupanya". Ji eun kembali memandang papan putih dihadapan.

"No..no Ji Eun. Kau tak faham ni. Sung Jong ibarat putera daripada kayangan. Kebijaksanaannya tiada siapa dapat tandingi. Kecantikannya pula melebihi wanita. Ramai perempuan yang mencemburui Sung Jong tapi dalam masa yang sama mereka menyukainya. Dia juga aktif dalam bersukan dan melibatkan diri dalam aktiviti-aktiviti yang sepatutnya. Dia juga peramah". Ini seorang , kenapalah kau tergilakan lelaki macam dia.

"Senyuman dia juga mencairkan hati setiap wanita". Sambung Nana.

Ji Eun menjeling ke atas. Dia memandang Sung Jong yang mula didekati oleh rakan-rakannya. Dia memandang setiap seorang rakan Sung Jong. Oh? Yang itu hensem. Ji Eun menatap Myungsoo yang berjaya menarik perhatiannya.

"Mereka tu pula siapa?". Ji Eun memandang ke arah rakan-rakannya.

"Kau memang tak tahu apa-apakan?". Ha Ni menunjal dahi Ji Eun.

"Mereka tu Infinite. Mereka tujuh sekawan". Nana menunjukkan ke arah Sung Jong dan beberapa rakannya.

"Mereka totally flower boy. Wangja (putera)". Yuri melekapkan tangannya pada tingkap.

Sung Jong memandang ke atas. Dia terpandangkan Ji Eun dan beberapa lagi pelajar perempuan yang berkerumun memandangnya. Dia melambai ke atas sambil tersenyum. Mereka ni menyusahkan. Dahlah tu bagi pula nama dekat aku putera kayangan.

Rakan-rakan Ji Eun menjerit saat Sung Jong melambai ke arahnya. Ji Eun mengalihkan muka memandang kembali ke arah papan putih. Annoying!

Terkejut Sung Jong dengan tindakan Ji Eun yang memalingkan muka setelah merenungnya dengan tajam. Pandangan apakah yang dia beri? Siapa perempuan tu? Bukankah semua perempuan menggilai aku? Sung Jong masih memandang ke arah Ji Eun.

Usai menyapu dan membersih kelas, Ji Eun mencapai begnya dan bersedia untuk pulang ke rumah. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat dua manusia yang terdiri daripada seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan.

"Nan neol choahandago (Aku suka kau)". Perempuan tersebut menghulurkan sepucuk surat kepada Sung Jong.

"Mianhaei (maaf)…saya tak dapat menerimanya". Sung jong menolak dengan senyuman. Palsu! Nampak sangat palsu. Ji Eun sekadar memandang Sung Jong dan perempuan yang meluahkan perasaan itu.

"Arasseo (saya faham)". Perempuan tersebut berlari meninggalkan Sung Jong bersama air mata yang mengalir. Tch…tch…kesian. Ji Eun memandang kembali ke arah Sung Jong. Nappeun namja (lelaki yang jahat).

Sung Jong menghantar perempuan itu pergi dengan pandangan. Dia terasa seolah-olah seseorang sedang memerhatikannya membuatkan dia memandang ke arah hadapan. Siapa pula dia ni? Nak buat luahan juga ke?

Oh? Dia pandang sini. Ji Eun menarik senyuman sinis dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sung Jong yang terpinga-pinga. Bwo (apa)? Dia senyum? Kenapa? Sung Jong pantas mendapatkan Ji Eun. Tangan Ji Eun ditariknya.

"Buyaa (apa kau nak)?". Ji Eun memandang ke arah Sung Jong.

"Kenapa kau senyum macam tu kat aku?".

Ji Eun mendekatkan muka ke arah Sung Jong membuatkan Sung Jong berundur sedikit. Jantungnya mula berdegup kencang. Lama Ji Eun memandang ke arahnya.

"B..bwo..bwo?!". Sung Jong menolak bahu Ji Eun agar Ji Eun ke belakang sedikit.

"Ah~ nampaknya kau memang cantik seperti yang diorang kata. Dan aku tak faham kenapa mereka minat kau sedangkan senyuman yang kau pamerkan adalah palsu dan muka kau juga macam perempuan". Ji Eun menggosok kepala Sung Jong sebelum berlalu pergi.

Dia tahu ke aku berpura-pura selama ini? Sung Jong memegang kepalanya. Kenapa perempuan ni lain daripada yang lain? Aneh dia ni.

"Wae(kenapa) Sung Jongie?". Sunggyu menyoal Sung Jong.

"Eh? Oh hyung…ani (tak)…animida (tak ada apa-apa)". Sung Jong kemudian menyeluk tangannya ke dalam poket dan berlalu pergi bersama-sama rakannya.

Ji Eun berjalan membawa buku. Kalau di ikutkan, jika Sung Jong ialah Putera Kayangan, Ji Eun ialah Puteri Ais kerana sikapnya yang dingin. Sung Jong popular di kalangan pelajar perempuan dan Ji Eun popular di kalangan semua kerana sikapnya yang dingin dan hanya berlaku baik kepada perempuan.

"Ji Eun …kalau kau berpasangan dengan Sung Jong untuk Majlis Kindom Fair nanti pasti kau menang Puteri dan Putera sekolah. Lagipun kamu comel, Sung Jong juga comel". Ha Na memberi idea.

"Yelah Ji Eun. Pastinya kau sesuai dengan Sung Jong". Yuri menunjukkan ibu jari kepada Ji Eun.

"Aku tak minat lelaki cantik". Ji Eun bangun dan keluar daripada kelas.

Sung Jong berada di atas bumbung sekolah bersama-sama enam rakan baiknya. Dia masih memikirkan Ji Eun walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak tahu nama Ji Eun.

"Yah! Majlis Kingdom Fair esokkan? Ah! Aku tak jumpa lagi pasangan".Ujar Hoya mengeluh.

"Kita semua tak ada pasangan". Kata Sunggyu menunding ke arah semua.

"Chakkam (sebentar). Saya ada". Semua dengan serentak memandang ke arah Woo Hyun.

"Yaish! Kau tak sepatutnya bersuara. Kau sememangnya kaki perempuan". Dong Woo menunjal kepala Woo Hyun.

Woo Hyun menggosok dahinya sambil tersengih. Sungyeol sepertinya berbual dengan Sung Jong. Manakala Myung Soo bermain game di dalam telefonnya.

"Yah! Sejak kita masuk ke sekolah ni, korang pernah dengar nama pelajar perempuan nama Ji Eun tak?". Soal Sungyeol.

"Ji Eun? Oh! Puteri Ais tu kan?". Sunggyu tersenyum memandang ke arah Sung Yeol.

"Puteri Ais? Ada juga puteri dalam sekolah ini ya? Tidak pernah pula nampak dia. Macam mana orangnya?". Soal Myung Soo.

"Aku juga tidak pernah nampak. Pernah mendengar daripada kata-kata pelajar lelaki dalam kelasku". Sung Yeol menggaru kepalanya.

"Aku fikir hanya kita dipanggil Putera Kayangan. Tak sangka ada puteri juga. Kenapa Puteri Ais?". Woo Hyun menyoal.

"Dengar kata dia tu dingin. Sikap dia memang dingin terhadap lelaki dan dia juga sentiasa menolak luahan perasaan. Dia juga yang paling comel dalam sekolah ini". Sambung Sungyeol.

"Hyung (abang), apa namanya tadi?". Sung Jae menyoal.

"Ji Eun. Wae? Berminat? Pertama kali kau berminat mengenai perempuan sekolah ini". Kata Sung Yeol.

"Tidaklah. Aku fikir mungkin perempuan yang aku jumpa kelmarin. Sikap dia agak dingin dan dia agak comel. Dia tidak tertarik pada aku langsung. Mungkin dia Ji Eun tu tak?". Sung Jong kembali mengingati wajah Ji Eun yang memberikannya senyuman sinis.

"JI EUN!". Infinite yang mendengarkan nama itu dilaung segera memandang ke arah bawah daripada atas bumbung.

"Wae?". Ji Eun menyoal Na Na.

"Sunbae 3A nak jumpa kau dekat padang sekarang". Ji Eun mengeluh. Luahan perasaan lagi.

Ji Eun terus berlalu ke padang. Infinite memandang sesama sendiri dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berlari turun dan menuju ke padang. Mereka bersembunyi di sebalik semak yang berada berhampiran.

"Wae Yong Joo Sunbae (senior)?". Ji Eun menyoal.

"Ji Eun ingat nama saya? Daebak…Ingatkan Ji Eun tak ingat Sunbae langsung. Sunbae dah lama sukakan Ji Eun sejak Ji Eun kembali ke sekolah ni. Sudikah Ji Eun menjadi yeojachingu (teman wanita) sunbae?". Soal Young Joo.

"Wae nan? Ramai lagi perempuan yang sukakan sunbae. Sunbae juga tahu yang saya tak suka luahan perasaan oleh orang yang saya tak rapat bukan? Mian…sunbae bukan orang yang saya cari". Ji Eun menguak rambutnya ke belakang dan kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Young Joo.

"That was harsh! Sepatutnya kau pamerkan senyuman dan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang lembut". Sung Jong melaung ke arah Ji Eun.

"Yah Sung Jong". Sunggyu cuba menarik tangan Sung Jong, malangnya Sung Jong melangkah laju ke arah Ji Eun.

"Keuresseo (so)? Kau nak aku jadi macam kau yang menolak perasaan perempuan dengan senyuman palsu sedangkan ianya annoying? You know what, love are just a game. When it started, it can't stop. When it stop by force, then one of them will hurt and cry. Guys always started it first and leave first. I hate that". Ji Eun kembali berlalu pergi.

"Dia memang Puteri Ais". Myung Soo menepuk bahu Sung Jong.

Mereka memandang Sung Jong. Sung Jong mengetap giginya dan menggenggam penumbuknya. Ah lamak! Sung Jong marah!

"Sung Jong-ah". Woo Hyun memanggilnya perlahan risau jika Sung Jong mengamuk.

"Yah Ji Eun! Deo nappeun yeojaya (awak perempuan jahat)! Puteri Ais! Dingin dan kau adalah perempuan tanpa perasaan!". Sung Jong menjerit ke arah Ji Eun. Ji Eun memberhentikan langkahnya dan kembali berpatah balik ke arah Sung Jong.

"De! Memang aku tiada perasaan. De! Memang aku nappeun yeoja! Kerana lelaki mengubah hidup aku! Kerana lelaki aku hilang perasaan! Kerana lelaki aku sengsara untuk 3 tahun! Kau tahu apa?! Aku bersikap dingin kerana aku takut dilukai! Aku jaga hati aku dahulu! Wae? Kau marah bukan? Kau dapat faham tak perasaan perempuan yang ditolak luahan perasaannya?! Aku ambil masa untuk recover! Bila aku bertukar cantik baru orang nak pandang?! Lelaki semua sama!". Ji Eun menatap ke dalam mata Sung Jong dengan pandangan yang amat tajam. Air matanya bertakung dan akhirnya menitis. Pantas Ji Eun melangkah meninggalkan mereka.

"Deo! Deo buya?! Ji Eun tidak pernah menangis! Kami tidak kisah jika dia menolak cinta kami kerana kami tahu masa silamnya!". Muka Sung Jong ditumbuk oleh Young Joo yang memerhatikan sedari tadi.

"Sunbae tidak kisah? Apa maksud sunbae?". Myung Soo menyoal Young Joo.

"Maksud kau apa Young Joo?". Sunggyu menyoal Young Joo.

"Kamu orang baru dan mungkin kamu tidak tahu apa yang berlaku pada ugly duckling yang kini menjadi swan. Aku akui, aku melihatnya atas kerana kecantikannya dan ramai juga sebegitu". Young Joo berlalu pergi.

"Ugly duckling?". Dongwoo menyoal.

"Menjadi swan? Buya?". Hoya juga pening memikirkannya.

Sung Jong berada di atas bumbung seperti biasa meninggalkan kelas yang sepatutnya dia hadiri. Sunggyu dan beberapa rakannya yang lain naik ke bumbung dan melabuhkan punggung bersebelahan dengan Sung Jong.

"Apa kisah Ji Eun tu hyung?". Soal Sung Yeol.

"Macam ni. Kata Young Joo…Dulu Ji Eun gemuk dan menyukai seorang sunbae popular di sekolah. Sunbae itu terima dia menjadi teman wanitanya. Memberikan pelbagai hadiah dan satu hari sunbae itu memalukan dia di hadapan semua mengatakan orang gemuk sepertinya tidak layak bersamanya. Dia menggunakan Ji Eun sebagai pertaruhan. Kerana dia sanggup bercinta dengan Ji Eun selama sebulan, maka dia menang pertaruhannya sebanyak 100,000 won. Sejak daripada itu, Ji Eun tidak ke sekolah selama setahun dan kedatangannya semula mengejutkan semua orang. Para pelajar mulai menaruh hati terhadap Ji Eun, malangnya Ji Eun yang peramah, periang dahulu, sudah pun hilang. Yang kini tinggallah Ji Eun tanpa perasaan lagi". Sunggyu menceritakan kesemua yang diceritakan oleh Young Joo.

"Kau dikira melukakan hatinya dan kau orang pertama yang membawa kembali perasaan sedihnya". Ujar Sunggyu lagi.

Sung Jong memandang ke arah langit. Kejam sangatkah aku? Teruk sangatkah ayat yang aku lemparkan kepadanya? Sung Jong meraup mukanya.

"Wah! Jae Joong sunbae! Ricky Sunbae!". Pelajar perempuan mengerumuni membuatkan Infinite memandang ke arah bawah daripada atas bumbung.

Mereka lantas turun ke bawah untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Kelihatan Ji Eun di halang oleh rakan-rakannya.

"Ji Eun! Jangan ke sana". Yuri menghalang.

"Buya? Nan baegoppa(saya lapar). Wae?". Soal Ji Eun lembut.

"Lebih baik kau jangan ke sana". Ujar Ha Ni.

Ji Eun menggeleng lalu menolak rakan-rakannya ke tepi. Air kotak yang dipegangnya kini terlepas daripada tangannya.

"Jae…Jae Joong Sunbae". Jae Joong memandang ke arah Ji Eun yang memanggilnya itu.

"Uwah! Comelnya kau ni! Kenapalah aku graduate awal sangat. Kalau tidak, berpeluanglah untuk aku bertemu kau. Mungkin juga kau adalah kekasih ku sekarang". Jae Joong menarik senyuman.

Sung Jong mengetap giginya. Jadi inilah sunbae yang pernah melukakan hati Ji Eun dan membuatkan Ji Eun membenci lelaki? Ji Eun masih lagi kaku. Air matanya mula bertakung.

"Sunbae…dia ni Ji Eun". Ucap seorang pelajar perempuan.

"Ji Eun? Heol! Comelnya! Kau berubah demi aku ke? Tak sangka perempuan yang gemuk boleh menjadi comel sebegini". Keumane!(berhenti!) Keumane! Someone..teoreojeoseyeo! (tolong aku!) Air mata Ji Eun mula mengalir.

Sung Jong menepis tangan Jae Joong dan mula memeluk Ji Eun. Dia mengesat air mata Ji Eun. Ji Eun memandang ke arah Sung Jong terkejut.

"Uljima (jangan menangis)…jangan menangis depan dia. Kau kuatkan? Bukankah kau Puteri Ais? Bukankah ayat kau bisa menyakitkan? Sakitkan kembali orang yang pernah menyakiti kau. Jebal (tolong)! Uljima…jebal Ji Eun-ah". Ucap Sung Jong perlahan cukup untuk Ji Eun mendengarnya.

Sung Jong menekapkan kepala Ji Eun ke dadanya lalu memandang ke arah Jae Joong. Jae Joong terkejut memandang ke arah Sung Jong.

"Heol. Deo duguya(siapa awak)?". Soal Jae Joong.

"Deo Jae Joong ne? Rasanya kamu sudah lama graduate. Kenapa kembali?". Ujar Sung Jong sambil tersenyum. Itu senyuman..bukan palsu tapi itu senyuman menyindir. Ji Eun memandang Sung Jong.

"Aku kesini untuk melihat pelajar-pelajar yang tidak mengenaliku. Kau ini siapa?". Soal Jae Joong.

"Ah…aku? Aku teman lelaki Ji Eun. Wae?". Sung Jong tetap menarik senyuman sinisnya. Para pelajar yang lain tersenyum. Mereka faham mengapa Sung Jong bersikap sedemikian. Mereka juga sebenarnya agak sakit hati terhadap sikap sunbae dahulu mereka ini.

"Namjachigu (bf)? Deo? Mana mungkin Ji Eun sukakan orang secantik perempuan macam kau ni". Kata Jae Joong.

"Benar! Aku tak suka lelaki secantik perempuan macam dia ni tapi sekurang-kurangnya aku menyukai hatinya. Dia langsung tidak jatuh hati pada kecantikan aku seperti sunbae dahulu. Bwo? Badak? Dulu sunbae panggil saya badak kan? Sekarang saya dah jauh berubah. Saya bukan berubah kerana sunbae tapi atas kehendak diri agar mengelak daripada terus diejek". Ji Eun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jae Joong memandang ke arah Ji Eun. Dia sakit hati dengan kata-kata Ji Eun, tambah-tambah lagi apabila melihat Ji Eun memeluk erat Sung Jong. "Apa sangatlah dengan lelaki cantik macam dia ni. Langsung tak macho apatah lagi lembik semacam sahaja". Jae Joong memerli Sung Jong. Namun Sung Jong tetap dengan senyuman sinisnya.

"Sunbae. Untuk pengetahuan sunbae, dia ini ialah Putera Kayangan Sekolah". Ji Eun tersenyum ke arah Sung Jong.

"Putera Kayangan? Hahaha". Sung Jong dan Ricky ketawa menyebabkan pelajar perempuan lain berasa sakit hati kerana mencemuh Sung Jong.

"Dahulunya sunbae mencemuh Puteri Ais kami dan mengubahnya menjadi Puteri Ais tanpa perasaan dan kini sunbae mencemuh Putera Kayangan kami pula? Untuk pengetahuan sunbae, bukan dia seorang sahaja Putera Kayangan, malah tujuh orang kesemuanya". Ucap salah seorang Yeohaksaeng (pelajar perempuan).

Sunggyu, Woohyun, Dongwoo, Hoya, Myung Soo dan Sung Yeol berdiri sebaris dengan Sung Jong dan Ji Eun membuatkan Jae Joong dan Ricky terkejut. Dahulunya, Jae Joong dan Ricky yang paling popular.

"Populariti kami sangat tinggi. Sunbae adalah kisah silam dan kami adalah kisah baru. Dipersilakan keluar sunbae". Sung Jong menunjukkan ke arah pagar sekolah.

Pelajar-pelajar lain membuka laluan terus menuju ke pagar sekolah. Jae Joong dan Ricky lantas keluar agar tidak di malukan dengan lebih jauh lagi. Mereka semua bersorak. Ji Eun menghadiahkan cheek kiss kepada Sung Jong membuatkan mereka lebih bersorak. Sung Jong terpaku buat seketika dan kembali tersenyum memandang ke arah Ji Eun.

Malam Majlis Kingdom Fair tiba jua. Ji Eun setuju untuk menjadi pasangan Sung Jong. Sung Jong benar-benar terpikat dengan Ji Eun. Ji Eun memakai pakaian seperti elsa menandakan dia ialah Puteri Ais manakala Sung Jong memakai baju kot putih bersama seluar slack putih dan dipadankan dengan boot hitam.

Sung Jong menadah tangan dan Ji Eun menyambutnya. Sung Jong mengangkat jari telunjuk ke atas. Para pelajar kemudiannya bersiap sedia untuk pengunguman.

"Malam ini! Prince and Princess of the school is Lee Sung Jong and Lee Ji Eun!". Mereka bersorak. Ji Eun memandang sekeliling. Tak sangka kata-kata Ha Na dan Yuri betul.

Ji Eun dan Sung Jong menaiki pentas lalu dipakaikan tiara lelaki dan tiara perempuan kepada Sung Jong dan Ji Eun. Sung Jong mencapai mikrofon daripada juru acara. Dia mengenyitkan mata ke arah Sunggyu dan beberapa orang rakannya.

"Ji Eun, aku harap kau tak menolak. Aku, Sung Jong dengan sepenuh hatinya mengatakan bahawa aku mencintai kau. Aku jatuh hati sejak kali pertama aku pandang kau di tingkap daripada bawah. Saat tu kau bagi aku jelingan maut dan seterusnya aku semakin jatuh hati bila kau memberikan aku senyuman sinis saat aku menolak luahan perasaan. Aku bertambah jatuh hati apabila melihatkan air mata kau saat kau memarahi aku dan aku yakin aku mencintai kau bila Jae Joong Sunbae datang. Aku harap kau juga mempunyai perasaan seperti aku". Sunggyu naik ke pentas bersama sebuah kotak cincin yang mempunyai cincin permata.

"Aku…mana mungkin aku menolak setelah kau banyak membantu aku dan kau juga mengembalikan perasaan cintaku". Ji Eun memeluk Sung Jong. Myung Soo dan Sung Yeol menghalakan flash light ke arah Sung Jong dan Eun Ji. Hoya dan Dongwoo melepaskan taburan bunga ke arah mereka. Manakala Woo Hyun melepaskan bunga api. Nan neol saranghae, serentak mereka menyebut di dalam hati.

 **-T-A-M-A-T-**


End file.
